


Improvising

by maximumfudanshi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cybersex, M/M, Object Insertion, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki forgets to bring something with him on a trip and has to improvise, since Aoi isn't there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvising

Ruki pushed open the door of the hotel room and slipped inside without turning on the light. He kicked it closed behind him, dropped his shoulder bag unceremoniously onto the armchair, and then flopped face first onto the bed. It wasn’t that he had been frustrated by work, it was just that they had been shooting outside all damn day and the bright sunlight had given him a headache. 

He had received a text from Aoi about five pm, prompting him to call when he was done for the day. It was nearly nine now, and he hoped Aoi didn’t think he was being ignored. After enjoying a few more moments of welcome, peaceful darkness with his face smushed against the comforter he sat up and grabbed his computer, making sure to turn the screen brightness all the way down.

He was glad to see Aoi online when he opened skype, beginning to realize how badly he wanted to hear Aoi’s voice. He adjusted the angle of the webcam and smoothed his hair down a little as he leaned against the headboard with the computer in his lap, waiting for Aoi to connect.

A moment later he did, and there he was onscreen, smiling and holding his black acoustic in his lap. He must have been at the desk in his studio, spinning around in the desk chair and spending some quality time with his favorite guitar while he waited for Ruki’s call.

“Hey, babe. How is it?” His image tilted as he adjusted the camera on his end, giving Ruki a clear shot of him from the waist up. He was wearing a black tank top, his black hair pulled up though it was barely long enough to stay in a hair tie. It must be hot in Tokyo.

“Shooting is good, lighting was great today,” he sighed.

“But how are you?” Aoi asked pointedly when he notice Ruki’s exhausted tone.

“I miss you.” It wasn’t a very literal answer to the question, but he knew Aoi would catch his meaning. He was lonely. He was stuck spending two nights in a hotel on the other side of the country for a magazine shoot, and hadn’t even had time to see his boyfriend for the last several days before he left.

But it seemed Aoi gleaned a little more meaning from his admission than he had intended. He was grinning as he asked, “Oh? Which part of me do you miss?”

“Don’t tease me right now. I jerked off twice in the shower this morning and I still want you,” Ruki shot back.

“I thought you liked to be teased. You like it when I get you all worked up and desperate before I fuck you…”

Ruki groaned. A few words from Aoi had him half hard already. He slipped a hand down and squeezed his thigh, trying to resist the urge to touch himself while he was still on the call. But Aoi knew him too well, saw right through him.

“Why don’t you show me how much you miss me? I’ll walk you through it, it will be almost like I’m there,” he suggested with a smirk. He saw the answer in Ruki’s flushed face and spun around to put his guitar down gently before settling back in front of the camera, looking pleased with himself. “Strip for me,” he began.

Ruki set the laptop down on the bed and raised up onto his knees. He started by shrugging out of his jacket, before moving to toy with the hem of his oversized sweater. Aoi always knew how to turn him on. He loved it, but he hated it too; how easily the guitarist handled him. He always wanted to fight for a little bit of control, even if he never lasted long against Aoi’s overwhelming power over him. “It’s cold here, even if you’re nice and warm in Tokyo. I’m keeping my sweater on,” he pouted, moving on to unbuttoning his jeans.

Aoi chuckled. “I think you’ll warm up, but whatever.” He was watching appreciatively as Ruki wiggled out of his skinny jeans and then his underwear. Ruki had never been even slightly muscular, unlike his bandmates, but Aoi liked his soft thighs, and the black sweater ending mid-thigh against his pale skin was as good look. “Touch your legs for me.”

Leaning back, legs folded together, Ruki began to obey. He brushed his fingers lightly over the delicate bones of his ankle and moved upward, over his calf. Above his knee, he stroked up the outside of his thigh, pushing his sweater up a bit over his hip. He squeezed a little, imagining just how Aoi would grope him a little roughly, fingers digging into his plump legs. 

On screen, he could see Aoi leaning forward, enjoying the show. He watched as he pulled his clingy shirt off over his head, and when Aoi’s eyes were back on him he moved his hand to the inside of his thigh. He knew Aoi would lavish his attention there, were the skin was soft and sensitive, almost as pleasant to touch as to have touched. He held his gaze with hooded eyes as he stimulated himself. It would never be as good as Aoi’s lips on him though, leaving hickeys where no one would ever see them. He moaned in frustration as he watched Aoi bite his lip.

On his end of the call, the guitarist was watching, rapt, as Ruki teased himself, plump lips parted slightly and still dark from lipstick that was reluctant to wash away. He desperately wanted to be there, kissing his way up to the juncture of Ruki’s legs, feeling the warmth of his skin. His hand rubbed anxiously along his own thigh, and he unzipped his jeans to relieve some of the pressure on his growing arousal. “Are you getting hard from that?” he asked “Let me see. Spread your legs for me.”

In response, Ruki moved to kneel with his knees apart and lifted the bottom of his sweater up until his cock popped free, pink and mostly erect. He watched as it throbbed and rose further under his hungry gaze. Lips pursed, one hand holding his sweater up, Ruki rubbed one finger over the head, and pulled it way trailing precum in a lewd display. “You have no idea how bad I want your cock right now. I want you inside me.” 

“I’d use my fingers first,” Aoi prompted. 

Ruki moaned and slid his hand back to cup his balls and then to tease his hole. He opened his eyes and looked around for his bag. Aoi was momentarily confused when he got up and disappeared from the frame, but understood when he came back with the bottle of lube, already slicking his fingers. He knelt again and pushed a finger inside immediately, cock jumping as he stretched himself. He opened his eyes and watched Aoi run a hand over his bare chest as he worked his finger inside of himself.

“I can’t really see like that you know. Lean back.”

Ruki obeyed, legs spread wide for Aoi’s benefit as he added a second finger. Aoi couldn’t resist anymore, watching Ruki fingerfuck himself, precum dripping onto his belly. He slipped a hand under the table to touch himself. 

Of course, Ruki noticed. “Are you jerking off?” he gasped, too aroused to quite pull off his usual smug tone.

“Mmm, I’ve got my cock out. You’re so gorgeous like that, it would be an insult not to.” As he spoke he stoked himself slowly, finishing with a breathy moan for Ruki’s benefit.

The vocalist responded by rolling his hips and pushing his fingers deeper with a frustrated groan. It felt good, especially with his lover watching him, but his hands were small, and he had always had trouble reaching his prostate with just his fingers. Aoi filled him, stretched him, hit his sweet spot easily and he wanted to feel him now, the heat of is arousal as he pushed inside bareback. “I want you, Aoi. I want you to fuck me,” he whined, “I want your cock.”

“I know baby,” Aoi sympathized, “I want you too. But I know you never go anywhere without a toy. Go get it and show me how you fuck yourself with it.”

Aoi was right, he always packed a toy if he was going to be away overnight. There was nothing worse than desperately wanting anal stimulation and being stuck with nothing better than his fingers. A toy inside of him was just what he needed now. If he closed his eyes and listed to Aoi’s voice he could perhaps imagine it was really his cock- although he didn’t travel with a toy that big.

As he sat up and tried to remember where he had packed his dildo though, he was struck by the horrible realization that he couldn’t remember packing it at all. 

“Oh god.” He got up and began to search his bag anyway.

“What?” he heard Aoi ask, concerned.

“I forget to bring a toy,” he called. It just wasn’t there, not in his suitcase or in his kitbag handing in the bathroom.

“It’s okay, just use your fingers. I know you can take three for me.”

He laid back down in front of the camera. He watched Aoi’s arm move as he stroked himself lazily beneath the table. He slipped the first two fingers back inside himself easily. After a few thrusts he added a third, moaning as he was stretched again, whimpering and squeezing his thigh as he thought about Aoi inside of him instead.

But he still couldn’t reach his prostate. He was never going to get off like this, but he didn’t want to touch his cock. He’d already gotten off that way twice that day and it hadn’t satisfied him. He wanted to cum like he did when Aoi fucked him, cock bouncing untouched against his stomach. He wanted more, deeper. He would even settle for Aoi’s long slender fingers, fucking him as he sometimes did when he didn’t have the stamina to keep up with Ruki. He loved the way Aoi would sometimes finger him in the shower in the morning, rings teasing his perineum, bringing him to orgasm effortlessly. 

He was desperate, and Aoi didn’t seem to realize quite how bad he had it. He had gone silent, enjoying the show, but Ruki needed his help, needed to be verbally fucked if he couldn’t get it physically.

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me when I come home,” he prompted.

Aoi spoke slowly, voice husky as he answered. “Well, first I’m going to bend you over the back of the sofa and pull your pants down. And then I’m going to rub my cock against your cute little ass until I cum. After I’m done… I think I’ll carry you to the bedroom. I’ll strip you, kiss your legs all the way up, I’ll finger you while I worship those beautiful thighs. I want to see if you can take four fingers. And then, when you’re ready, I’m going to find the biggest toy you have and fuck you with it. As deep as you can take it, and if that’s not enough to fill you up, maybe I’ll see if you can take two toys. When you cum, I want to lick it off your stomach,” he finished, licking his lips.

Ruki had been fingering himself all the way through Aoi’s scenario and moaning quietly in response, pushing in as deep as he could. His cock was hot against his belly, slick with precum. His legs were shaking, but he was only more desperate and aroused than ever, not any closer to orgasm. 

There had to be something he could do, something among his possessions that could satisfy him. He looked at the lube bottle, but it wasn’t the right shape at all. The marker stuck in the binding of his sketch book wasn’t thick enough. He couldn’t believe he was even considering such things, but he felt like he might cry if he couldn’t get some relief, if he couldn’t have his ass filled and fucked properly.

He thought about the feel of Aoi, hard in his hand. What did he have that was even roughly the same size and shape? Suddenly, blessedly, he had an idea. He rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving Aoi wondering. 

There on the counter was the hair brush he’s glanced past earlier. The thick handle fit nicely in his hand; it wasn’t as big as the real thing, but it would do. If he wasn’t too ashamed to do what he was thinking of, especially with someone watching. He carried it back with him and crawled back onto the bed. 

“What’s that?” Aoi asked, and he held it up for inspection, face red. “Oh god, Ruki. You’re not going to…” He sounded excited though, not turned off, so Ruki brought the handle up to his lips and began a show of licking and sucking it. “Go on then, put it in. I know just how bad you want it,” Aoi encouraged.

He had to squeeze the base of his cock for a moment to keep from coming right then as Ruki brought the handle down between his spread legs and pushed it all the way inside in one thrust. “You were ready for that weren’t you? You took it so easily. Is it good?”

Ruki nodded in response, pulling the handle out and the pushing it back in. He cried out, toes curling against the bed as he found his prostate for the first time that night. The handle was almost as big as a toy, with a ribbed grip that stimulated his ass pleasantly every time he moved it past his tight ring of muscle. This was exactly what he had needed, and he began to fuck himself roughly, angling it until he had himself shuddering and groaning with every thrust, too far gone to be ashamed anymore.

Aoi was watching him sodomized himself with his improvised toy, on the verge of cumming just from the thought of something so filthy, of his lover so desperate for his cock that he would take anything up his ass. Ruki was clearly close now too, getting louder and more verbal.

“Oh god, Aoi, oh, I want your cum inside me. Aoi!” he tensed, back arching off the bed and he continued to toy his hole. He was cumming, splattering his soft stomach as he tightened around the handle. After a moment, when he finally relaxed and open his eyes again, Aoi pushed back his chair and stood to give Ruki a view of his aching cock. He gave himself, one, two strokes as he watched Ruki pull the hairbrush handle slowly from his abused ass, still slick with lube. And then he too came, his orgasm forceful after all his edging and denying himself as he waited for Ruki. He managed to catch most to the mess, but a few drops hit his laptop. He held up his hand for his lover to see. “See how much I came for you, babe? I’m going to give you exactly what you want when you come home, I promise.”

Ruki looked exhausted, debauched as he pulled his sweater the rest of the way off to keep it out of the cum on his stomach and pushed back his sweaty hair. “I know you will. I love you,” he smiled. “But I will kill you If you ever tell anyone I did that,” he added.

“Even if you threaten me with murder, I love you too,” Aoi laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t prove it, but I imagine Ruki has very squishy, squeezable thighs; slim but not at all muscular…


End file.
